


O' Brother Where Art Thou

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous asked : Hi if it's okay to prompt you, would you mind writing a Klaine AU where Cooper is Kurt's teacher in HS/College and Kurt somehow meets Blaine without making the connection and then cuteness/embarrassment.. I'm very vague, kinda relying on your brilliant mind tbh sorry ;)





	

“... And if you don’t point, what happens Mr. Hummel?”

Kurt is shaken from his daydreaming by Mr. Anderson calling out his name.

Namely, a daydream about their wedding plans. Kurt is on plan #21.

It involves doves. And glitter.

Thankfully for his academic career, Mr. Anderson, as handsome as he may be, is not very original in his Introduction to acting class.

“The audience won’t be able to understand our emotions, sir,” he replies, managing to look focused and like his notes are not variations of the different ways to hyphenate Hummel and Anderson.

Alphabetical can suck it, Hummel-Anderson sounds better.

“Very good, Kurt.”

Kurt is beaming before he can remind himself that he should not reveal his feelings so openly.

Then again, he wasn’t pointing at Mr. Cooper Anderson or at himself, so he feels pretty safe.

For now.

Must practice his poker face.

\---

“Po-po-po-poker face, nanana, poker face …”

At the end of the day, when it’s time for his ritual cup of Mocha, Kurt is still humming the song under his breath.

He’s so lost in the song, in fact, that the moment a cup is deposited on the counter he reaches for it.

Without reading the name and the order scribbled on it, nor listening to the barista’s call.

Which can be accounted for his shock when someone taps his shoulder asking for it.

“Excuse me,” a warm voice disrupts him, “but I believe this is mine.”

Kurt turns to look at the owner of the voice and the manicured fingers on his shoulder, and he completely blames the long day and his caffeine addiction on the noticeable drop of his jaw at the sight.

If he thought the voice was warm, it's nothing compared to the eyes he loses himself into, or the smile aimed at him.

Weapons of mass destruction, the two of them.

“I'm sorry,” he manages to blurt out.

“It's quite alright,” Coffee Eyes replies, his smile turning crooked. “No harm no foul.”

“I nearly stole your coffee,” Kurt says even as his drink--his actual drink--is called at the bar. “I wouldn't take it so peacefully, were I in your shoes.”

“That sounds painful.”

“Uh?”

Coffee Eyes inexplicably blushes, fingers pulling at the cardboard sleeve around his cup. “I, uh … that was my attempt at a joke,” he says, and fuck Kurt but it is adorable. “If you were in my shoes, that would be painf--urgh, never mind, have a nice evening …”

_ He’s leaving. _

_ Wait. _

_ Why is he leaving? _

“Wait,” Kurt says, maybe a tad too loud if the startled twirl the man performs is any indication. “It was funny.”

The man’s impressive eyebrows reach for his hairline and Kurt can tell that his cheeks are darkening.

“I didn’t get it at first, but it is funny,” he continues, fiddling with the lid of his cup.

Coffee Eyes’s eyes turn softer and a small, tentative smile stretches his lips. “I’m Blaine”.

Kurt shakes his hand and tries to rein in his enthusiasm, before remembering that he never said his name. “K-Kurt.”

And before noticing that they have been holding hands for maybe one beat (or twelve, who’s counting) too long for it to be completely normal.

Not that his new friend seems to mind--neither does he, to be honest.

So fuck normal.

“Let me offer you a cookie to apologize for nearly stealing your drink,” Kurt offers and Blaine’s smile widens.

Should be outlawed, that’s what it is.

“You got yourself a deal,” Blaine says, adjusting his bag’s strap on his shoulder. “But next time I’m buying.”

Kurt nearly stops breathing. “Next--next time?”

Blaine’s cheeks are suspiciously pinker by the minute, but he shrugs nonchalantly. “Of course.”

_ Of course. _

Like it’s so obvious.

Again, not that Kurt minds.

“Next time then,” he replies, trying to convey the same carefree attitude Blaine managed to pull. “But I’m not a cheap date.”

A light comes to Life in Blaine’s eyes. “Duly noted.”

\---

From coffee dates to lunch dates, Blaine becomes an essential part of Kurt’s life.

Kurt’s crush on the young man grows to an impossible size, but apparently, it leads to convince Mr. Anderson to give him the lead in the Winter Showcase.

“Here,” Kurt says without preamble when he sits down next to Blaine, giving him a small bouquet of flowers .

“Thank you,” Blaine replies, carefully picking them up and bringing them to his nose. “What are we celebrating?”

“You,” Kurt replies, before catching himself. “I--I mean, it’s to thank you. For … being my friend.”

A small frown comes and goes on Blaine’s face. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Nah, you’re just imagining things. So, tell me about your day!”

Blaine gives him a patented “you’re not fooling me” look before sighing. “My brother is being even more dickish than usual.”

“Oh, more tale of the Insufferable Big Brother,” Kurt claps his hands. “I need some popcorn.”

“Yeah,” Blaine sighs. “He wants me to come to make a demo on theatricality to his class at the end of the week, but,” Blaine’s voice climbs, “he doesn’t seem to understand that I don’t want him to use me as a prop! And in front of drama students who are older than me and more experienced!”

“There there,” Kurt deadpans, rubbing circles on Blaine’s back.

_ Such a strong, well muscled back … _

“It will be alright,” Kurt says comfortingly. “Take it as a job experience, and consider the important part.”

“Which is …?”

“That he will owe you one.”

“A big one.”

“A massive one.”

“Huge!”

“Are you two done with your foreplay?”

The two young men jump apart at the sound of Kurt’s friend’s voice, and Santana wiggles herself between them.

“If you must know,” Kurt says, annoyed at her interruption, “we were talking about Blaine’s brother owing him a favor.”

“And that’s why you were comparing dick size?” she asks with a smirk, stealing both Blaine’s dessert and Kurt’s drink. “Cute.”

“We were--”

“Santana!”

“Toodles, Gay Winklevosses!”

She saunters away, and Kurt chances a look at Blaine, whose face is turning an attractive shade of red and pink.

Well maybe not so attractive.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says, voice small.

“Don’t be.”

That gives him pause and he turns to face Blaine more fully. “What do you--”

“First, you don’t have to apologize for Santana’s lewd behavior,” Blaine tells him, before slowly reaching for his hand. “And second …”

Kurt looks at their joined hands and squeezes Blaine’s fingers to make him say what he has to say.

Kurt is  _ very  _ interested in what Blaine has to say.

“And second,” Blaine starts again, scooting closer to Kurt, “I … have to admit that she has a point.”

“She does?”

“I feel like some of our discussions  _ are _ foreplay,” Blaine continues, keeping his eyes down.

“You do??”

“I …,” Blaine hesitates, and Kurt squeezes his hand to give him some courage. “Ever since we met, I feel like--you moved me, Kurt, with your energy and your talent and … You.”

“...”

Yes, Kurt is speechless. Can you honestly blame him.

“And this is me saying that I would very much like to take you on an official date and maybe take care of those layers.”

Kurt can’t help it, he beams at Blaine--still does when Blaine presses a tentative, yet scorching, kiss to his lips.

“Why, Mister,” he says breathlessly when Blaine pulls away, his thumb brushing Kurt’s lower lip, “this was quite the declaration.”

“It doesn’t hold a candle to the one I rehearsed,” Blaine replies with a wet laugh, before making an even bigger statement with another kiss that is anything but tentative.

“You’ll have to show me that.”

“Hm-hm.”

\---

Kurt is still floating on a cloud when he enters Mr. Anderson’s class, sending a text to Blaine to wish him luck with his brother’s antics.

His teacher is already at his desk, preparing a …

Is that a vintage Boombox?

Kurt still appreciates the aesthetics, of both the boombox and his teacher, so he settles down and gets ready.

“Alright class,” Mr. Anderson says, a dazzling smile showing off his perfect teeth. “Today I have a special treat for you!”

The whole class leans closer to the front--with the presence of the Boombox, the possibilities are endless : does it mean that he’s going to dance? Strip? Both?

“I’m going to offer you a little performance with my favorite sidekick--”

Whatever Mr. Anderson was about to say, he’s cut off by the door being opened and by an annoyed voice.

“Coop’, I thought we agreed on not calling me a sidekick.”

A very familiar voice, for one Kurt Hummel.

Blaine is standing there, the epitome of annoyed, while Mr. Anderson (Mr. Cooper Anderson? Coop? The dickhead of most of Blaine’s story?) congratulates him on a perfect dramatic entrance, “even though it would have been more potent if you had pointed at me. Or wore a cape. Here, Squirt, take my jacket and do it again.”

(Squirt?)

“Absolutely not.”

“See, class, that’s what not to do if you want your audience to believe the feelings you’re expressing,” Cooper (this is so weird) tells them, and Blaine glances in their direction.

Until his eyes meet Kurt’s.

Kurt is fairly certain that the wide eyed expression mirrors the one on his face, half-horror and half-”Jesus stay cool”.

“Oh we believe that he’s angry, sir,” Santana pipes from her seat behind Kurt’s.

“But why is he angry? Who is he angry at?” Cooper retorts, putting his arms around Blaine’s shoulders.

“Fairly sure it’s because of you,” comes out of Kurt’s mouth before he can stop himself.

“You’re fairly sure,” Cooper says, smirking at Kurt in a way that would have send his heart into loopings just a couple of months ago. “But you don’t know for certain.”

Now, it’s the thankful smile on Blaine’s face that makes Kurt’s heart beat like a drum.

“As I was saying, I want to show you guys that dancing and singing can still be filled with theatricality,” Cooper says, turning to the Boombox.

Blaine takes off his bag and jacket and gently puts them on top of Kurt’s desk. “Hey.”

“Hey Mister Anderson,” Kurt replies, putting his arms on top of Blaine’s belongings.

Blaine winces. “Please tell me you don’t have a … thing for my brother.”

Kurt blushes, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

“Oh God.”

“My thing for you is bigger.”

“Kinky.”

“Santana, fuck off, please and thank you.”

Blaine’s smile over his shoulder as he goes back to Cooper and the stage is enough to make Kurt forget about the teasing that will inevitably be his companion at the loft in the upcoming days.

The whole performance and choreography that follows are enough to melt his brain anyway.

At their wedding, years later, Cooper will claim to be the Cupid that brought them together, and Kurt has to focus not to choke on his mouthful of champagne.


End file.
